Archenland
Archenland, officially the Kingdom of Archenland, was a mountainous country to the south of its close ally, the northern Kingdom of Narnia; both of these kingdoms were independent nations within the Narnian Empire. It was bordered on the north by Narnia, a continental divide and on the south the Great Desert by the Winding Arrow river, and included the Southern March. On the west, was the george path threw the Western Wild region leading to Telmar and on the east was the Bight of Calormen. The seat of government was at Anvard, in the heart of the country. Anvard was both the capital city and the name of the castle within the city. Archenland appears to be very sparsely populated, with no other known towns or villages. Events During the Age of Conquest, it is said that the second son of King Frank V and an unknown Queen, became the first king of Archenland. Aslan himself had decreed Archenland's existence before King Frank I and Queen Helen took the throne. Archenland was believed to be under Narnian rule until the year 180. In this year King Col lead the first human inhabitants into Archenland, separating it from Narnian rule since the year 1. In 407, King Olvin turned the two headed Ettin called Pire into stone as Mt. Pire, at Archenland's southern bourder, since it/they threatened to attack various settlements withen the nation. During the rule of Jadis (900-1000), it is uncertain what exactly Archenland did. The people of Archenland knew of the witch, but obviously did not end up stopping the witch if they had tried. It is believed that the population of humans in Archenland was completely unknown to Narnia at the time. During the Golden Age, at the year 1014, Archenland was closely in alliance with Narnia and Lune was the King at the time. Though Archenland was believed to be sparsely populated, the country of Narnia was still the main inhabitation of talking animals. During this year Prince Rabadash of Calormen attempted to conquer Archenland and subsequently Narnia, however, he along with his army where sabotaged by King Edmund, Queen Lucy of Narnia and Prince Cor of Archenland. Cor later married Aravis and after Lune died, they where crowned King and Queen and gave birth to their son Ram the Great, who became King in 1050. It is possible that the Rulers of Archenland may have ruled Narnia after the Golden Age, possibly begining with Lune's second son, Corin. Sadly Corin's descendents began to fude with each other, until they where killed by an anarchist movement within Narnia. In the later centuries of the dark age Archenland and Calormen compeated over the govermentless nation of Narnia. However it was Telmar who was successful in capturing narnia. During the Telmarine era, Archenland had a frozen relationship with Narnia, but after the revolution, a new age began and Caspian X visited king Nain in Anvard and started over Narnia's realationship with Archenland. Archenland still existed at the time of 2555, during the Later Ages. In which after learning Jill and Eustace couldn't return their own homeworld, Tirian offered haven for the two children in Archenland, but then realised Calormen would almost certainly take it next. However, before Calormen could invade Archenland, Archenland, along with the rest of the world was destroyed by Aslan.Narnia (world) Castle of Anvard The Castle of Anvard, also Castle Anvard was the capital of Archenland at the year 1014. It was a moatless castle where King Lune resided, made of red-brown stones and sitting on a green lawn in front of a high woody ridge. The castle lay in the Anvard Pass, and was the only place of population mentioned in the Chronicles. Kings of Archenland The known kings of Archenland follow: King Col (son of Frank V of Narnia) ruled 180- Unknown King Lune c.1000?- After 1014 King Cor, son of Lune, married to Aravis ruled After 1014- c.1050 King Ram the Great, son of Cor and Aravis ruled from 1050 King Nain ruled during 2303 Trivia *Since Archenland was never ruled by the Telmarines, and Archenland still existed during the events of The Last Battle, it would seem that the kings of Archenland can trace their lineage right back to King Frank I of Narnia. de:Archenland Sources 1 The Land of Narnia: Brian Sibley Explores the World of C.S. Lewis; Collins Publishing Group; 1989 Category:Locations Category:The Horse and His Boy Category:Archenland